Cracked
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Humpty Dumpty. But what few people know is what happened to him after. He wants revenge on Underland for his fall-and the White Army must prepare for war.
1. Chapter 1 A Bad Egg

Cracked

Chapter One A Bad Egg

'_**Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall/Humpty Dumpty had a great fall/All the King's horses and all the King's men/Couldn't put Humpty together again.' **_

Everyone knows that poem. But what few people know is that Humpty wasn't killed in the fall. The King's men managed to piece him together, but he was never the same afterwards. His pride would not allow him to accept that he had changed, and he became obsessed with the past-the time when he had been perfect. His appearance these days was horrible. Large cracks were all over his shell, his clothes were torn and soiled, and his eyes were red rimmed and insane. He had taken to talking to himself, and if anyone had been standing nearby, they would have heard the most vile oaths and curses against all of Underland.

After Humpty's fall, he had retreated to the Outlands, and spent his days and nights plotting and scheming his revenge-a revenge years in the making. He had watched as the man and the woman slew the Boojum, and cursed under his breath, as he had hoped to form an alliance with the deadly creature. He had vaguely recognized the man, but the woman was a complete stranger to him. But he had noticed the way they acted around each other, and had nearly thrown up. To him, love was the most horrid and unnecessary evil in the world. He had left before he was forced to witness any more vile displays.

He hadn't seen them again, and for that he counted himself lucky. The years rolled by, and finally he was ready to wreak his revenge. Everything was planned down to the finest detail. He was certain that nothing at all could go wrong.

He went to a small closet in his home, and pulled out a small black box. The box was vibrating steadily, as if charged with some vast energy. Humpty took the box outside, and opened it carefully. Nestled inside the box was a small animal. It looked like a cross between a Jabberwock, Bandersnatch, and JubJub. Humpty had hunted all over for the creature, known as the Jubbersnatch. It was said to have the intelligence of the Jabberwock, the loyalty of the Bandersnatch, and the fierceness of the JubJub.

Humpty upended the box, and the creature fell out. As it did, it began to grow, and grow, and grow until it was over twelve feet tall. It blinked its golden eyes, flapped its' wings, and looked at Humpty in clear contempt. "Why have you awoken me?" Its voice was rich and cultured.

Humpty stared at it. "I am your master, Jubbersnatch. You will treat me with respect. I have called you because I want revenge on the Underlanders. They are the cause of all my problems. If not for them, I might still be on that wall. And if that girl hadn't come along, I never would have fallen in the first place."

The Jubbersnatch frowned. "But you were put back together. You're in one piece-more or less."

Humpty laughed insanely. "Oh yes! I was put back together. Put back together in this hideous form! I was once one of the most handsome creatures in all of Underland. Now look at me. A cracked egg. So you'll pardon me if I'm not overjoyed about that! Now, no more arguing with your Master! Are you ready for your first order?"

The Jubbersnatch nodded. "I am, Master."

Humpty grinned insanely. "Burn Witzend to the ground. If anyone tries to stop you-kill them. Slowly."

The Jubbersnatch took off, and Humpty laughed in insane glee. His plot was going perfectly.

Stayne was woolgathering when he heard one of his soldiers give a shocked cry. They were currently three miles from Witzend, and Stayne had been looking forward to a stop in that town. There was a dress shop there, and he thought maybe Alannah would like a new dress-or perhaps a new shift.

The soldier galloped up to him, shock and dread stamped on his face. "Sir! Something is happening in Witzend! I can see smoke!"

Stayne jerked his head up to the sky, and gaped in shock. "Move! We need to get there now!" He dug his heels into Grey Star's flank, and the horse took off.

When they reached the town, Stayne felt as if he had stepped back in time. There was fire everywhere, and people running around in terror. Stayne felt the strangest impulse to look for the Jabberwock. He vaulted off Grey Star, and ran up to the nearest person he could find-a man of about thirty. He was standing in the middle of the road, muttering. Stayne grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"What happened?" The man continued to stare into the middle distance, and Stayne shook him again. "Look at me!" The man turned his gaze to Stayne. "What…happened?"

The man shook his head. "I….I don't know. It was a monster. There was fire. My…my…." The man wailed in agony. "My….wife…she tried to stop the monster from hurting any people. It…one second she was there, the next there's just…that." The man pointed at the ground. Stayne looked down, and gave a cry of horror at the blackened lump before him. He staggered back, hand to his mouth, and then noticed what his mind hadn't let him see-the twisted, blackened shapes strewn all over the place-shapes that could barely be recognized as human. He shrieked in horror and promptly threw up. He ran a shaking hand across his mouth, and turned to his soldiers. "Find some water. Use the saddlebags to carry it, and get the fires out as quickly as you can. Then…put these poor people to rest as best as you can. I need to get back to Marmoreal."

Stayne ran into the palace, heading for the throne room as fast as he could. Mirana stared at him in shock as he came barreling in. "Stayne! What in Time?"

"Majesty, I have some grave news. I have just come from Witzend."

Mirana listened in horror as Stayne told her what he had seen.

Stayne frowned in consternation. "Alice slew the Jabberwock, and that's the only creature that is capable of inflicting that type of damage." He looked at Mirana, who had a shocked look on her face. "Right?" he asked a hysterical note in his voice.

She stared at him. "There was rumor of a creature that lived in the Outlands called the Jubbersnatch. If captured, the creature is forced to do the bidding of whoever captures it."

"How do they control it?" Stayne asked.

"That I do not know. But if someone has this creature doing his bidding, then we may have to prepare for war."

Stayne cursed loudly.

The Jubbersnatch landed at his Master's home, and Humpty looked at him. "Witzend is burning, Master."

Humpty cackled in glee. "Excellent. Now, for the second command."

_**Author's Note-Don't you love cliffhangers? (Grins evilly) I do know what I'm doing, so I won't keep you in suspense for too long. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Safety and Stubborness

Cracked Chapter Two

Safety and Stubbornness

Alannah was sitting on the couch reading to Katarina and Michael when Stayne came bursting in. She watched in shocked bemusement as he ran into the bedroom, and came out carrying her traveling case. He slammed it onto the table, and then darted back into the bedroom, returning with an arm full of her clothes. He began cramming them into the case, and she finally found her voice.

"Ilosivic, what in Time are you doing?" she asked, startled.

Stayne ignored her, and ran into the kitchen, dumping the sugar bowl that held the key to the Potions Cupboard onto the counter. He unlocked the cupboard, yanking the doors open, and Alannah blinked in startled shock as he began rifling through the cupboard. She walked into the kitchen, and laid her hand on his arm. Stayne yelped, and turned to her.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, a note of panic in her voice. Stayne gulped, and shivered. "Ilosivic, what is going on?"

He shivered. "You need to leave. Go someplace safe. I don't care if you have to go to Overland. Take the children and get as far away from here as you can. I think there might still be enough Jabberwock blood in the kitchens for the three of you."

She gaped at him. "What? Why would you…" she finally caught a glimpse of his face. It was deathly pale, and his eye was shiny with horror. "Ilosivic, what happened?"

Stayne moaned in horror. "It…Witzend…something burned it. There was….these….things. They didn't even look….human."

Alannah put her hand in front of her mouth. "Who…?"

Stayne smiled savagely. "That we don't know. The survivors weren't really able to give an accurate description of the creature that did the damage. But all I know is that I haven't seen destruction like that since the Jabberwock, and I have the sickening feeling that this is just the beginning. So you need to go."

Alannah smiled softly, and spoke one word. "No."

Stayne gawped at her. She stared at him, determination in her gaze. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll send Katarina and Michael, and anybody else who wants to go, to Sullivan Hall. That's far enough away. But I'm not leaving you."

Stayne glared at her. "Love, you don't seem to understand. We may be facing war, and I'm damned if I'm going to let you fight in battle!"

Alannah's eyes flashed red. "An' I suppose me slayin' the Boojum was a walk in the bloody park? Ye seem tae fergit, 'usband o' mine that I've been in combat afore. So if ye're worried about me safety, don't."

"You weren't there, Alannah! You didn't see the bodies, smell the burnt flesh, and see the destruction! You have no idea what that's like! I've seen it TWICE!" Stayne shouted. "The screams….they still haunt me sometimes." He whispered quietly.

Alannah touched his cheek, and gazed into his eye. "Ilosivic, I am not going anywhere, and nothing you say will change my mind."

Stayne laughed in bemusement. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever met. Fine. You'd better make arrangements for Michael and Katarina to get to Sullivan Hall. I'll go find Tarrant, ask him if he wants to send Arianna and Josiah there as well."

Alannah nodded, and was about to head out of the kitchen when Stayne grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss. "I love you." He whispered harshly.

Twenty minutes later, Tarrant, Alice, and the children stood in the kitchen of the cottage. Alannah knelt in front of Katarina. "Now, remember. You're in charge of watching over the littler ones. So do a good job." She looked at Alice, who had volunteered to go to Sullivan Hall with the children. "Alice, watch over them." Alice nodded, and Alannah turned back to Katarina. "I'll come for you as soon as I can, I promise. Stay close to your brother." Katarina hugged her, and Alannah gently stroked her hair. "Hush, little one. You're going to be safe."

Katarina wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and looked at her Momma. "Am I going to have to drink the vile shukm?"

Alannah gaped at her in shock. "Katarina Stayne! Where did you learn that word?"

Katarina stared at her in childish solemnity. "From you and Daddy."

Alannah blushed. "Oh. Well, don't repeat it. It's a very nasty word. But to answer your rather startling question, no. You won't have to drink the Jabberwock blood. There's a carriage waiting for you."

Alice gently steered the children out the door, and Alannah turned to Stayne and Tarrant, who had identical expressions of barely suppressed amusement on their faces. "If either of you say one thing about Katarina cursing…." She left the threat hanging, and Stayne nodded, composing himself. Tarrant took a breath, and got himself under control. "We won't say one word, Alannah." He promised.

Alannah grinned savagely. "Good. Tarrant, I wonder if you would mind being my assistant." Tarrant shook his head, and she smiled. "Thank you. Ilosivic, go and get your soldiers ready for battle."

Stayne saluted. "Yes, My Lady."

After he left, Alannah turned to Tarrant, and pressed a sheet of paper into his hand. "Go get every thing on this list, and bring it back here."

He looked at the paper, and gulped. It was filled, front and back with names of herbs, flowers, and other potion making ingredients. "Uhhh…"

Alannah smiled. "It's easier than it looks. All the herbs in the gardens are labeled, so you'll have no problem. The flowers too, so get moving! There's a basket out by the bench that you can use to carry everything."

Tarrant nodded, and left the cottage. Alannah immediately began pulling large bowls out of the cupboard, setting them on the counter. She checked her stores, and sighed. She had enough ingredients for one healing potion. 'Good thing I sent Tarrant to replenish my stores.' She pulled the ingredients out, and began to concoct the potion.

Meanwhile, in the Outlands Humpty was having an argument with the Jubbersnatch. He had given his second command, only to have the creature-who should have been obeying him without a second thought-look at him in disbelief. "You want me to do what, Master?"

Humpty growled in rage. "Go to the Crimson Sea, and kill all the fish that live in it. Then, go to the White Sea and do the same! How hard is that to figure out?"

The Jubbersnatch blinked a sign of confusion. "And why do you want me to kill fish?"

"They insulted me! They wouldn't let me in the house when I asked them to, and I have never forgotten that!"

The Jubbersnatch sighed, knowing that it was bound to obey this madman. "Very well, Master. I will redress the wrongs that the fish did to you." It took off, heading towards the Crimson Sea, and Humpty watched it go, an insane smile on his face.

"Nobody insults Humpty Dumpty and gets away with it."

_**Author's Note-Yes, the fish did insult Humpty Dumpty in Looking Glass. Read the poem 'In Winter, When the Fields are White' to understand further. **_


	3. Chapter 3 Scrambling to Battle

Cracked Chapter Three

Scrambling to Battle

Anthony Farnham was a fisherman, like his father before him, and his father before, and so on back in the mists of Underland. He preferred to fish in the Crimson Sea, as he had found that the fish there were bigger and fetched a higher price at the market then the fish of the White Sea. His family had lived on the shore of the Crimson Sea for generations. They had been neutral during Iracebeth's reign, choosing to simply go about their business. It had lost them some customers, but they just kept fishing, bringing their catch to the market and selling as much of it as they could. Even the Frabjous Day hadn't changed the way they lived. Anthony would go out on his boat, Miss Fortune, every morning, and return every night with a cargo hold full of fish. His crew consisted of his two sons, Rodger and Harold, and the three of them worked as a well oiled unit. Everything was going smoothly. But then, disaster struck.

Anthony had awoken that morning, ready to go out and earn his living, when he heard his wife give a cry of despair. He bolted out of bed, and ran into the living room. "Rachel, what is it?"

Rachel pointed out the window, eyes wide in horror. Anthony looked out, and gave a startled cry. The sea was boiling, white flumes roiling and bubbling. Anthony ran outside, and cried out in horror at the sight-dead fish were popping up all over the place, until he could barely see the surface of the water. He gulped, and then noticed a shadow fall across him. He looked around, and cried out. He was staring at a terrifying creature. It had the head of a Jabberwock, leathery wings, a slim, spotted body, and a crest of bright feathers on its head. Its claws were long and sharp, and it opened its mouth and unleashed a jet of black fire onto the sea. Anthony screamed, and the creature turned to him, eyes blazing golden.

"Run! Run back to your cottage! Run now!" Anthony stood, frozen, and the Jubbersnatch snarled, and then flinched as if in pain. "Run, before I have to kill you! Run!"

Anthony ran, slamming the cottage door behind him, and the Jubbersnatch sighed in relief. His master's influence was beginning to wane. He wondered if that was because his mind was cracked as well as his body. 'But it's naught for usal-as long as he has my box, he has me.' With that thought, the Jubbersnatch flew off towards the White Sea.

Anthony watched as the monster flew away, and then turned to his wife. "Get packed. We're heading to Marmoreal. The Queen needs to know what is going on. Rodger, you and your brother go get the trap ready. Make sure Sally is hitched and ready."

Rodger nodded, and he and Harold ran out the door towards the stable that held the trap they used to bring the fish to market. Their horse, Sally, stood in her stable, quietly chomping hay. Harold led her out, hitching her up to the trap with practiced ease, and then led her out to the front yard. Anthony and Rachel were waiting, and the four of them clambered into the trap. "Gee-up!" Anthony cried, clucking the reins, and Sally took off at a fast trot.

Stayne stood in the barracks, inspecting his army with minute detail. He had sent twenty of his men back to the smithy to get their swords sharpened. The delegation from Witzend had returned hours earlier, with good news-the fires had been contained, and the damage-while great-was nowhere near as catastrophic as it had been on the Horrendevush Day. Stayne had breathed a sigh of relief, and ordered them into the barracks to get cleaned up.

He had worked on his sword with a whetstone until it was so sharp that he had been able to split a hair with it. He smiled grimly, and sheathed it, then addressed his soldiers. "Make sure your swords are as sharp as mine, and that your shields are in good shape. We don't yet know what it is we are facing, so arm yourselves well. Meet me on the parade grounds in ten minutes."

The soldiers saluted, and set off. Stayne went to his quarters, and began to buckle on his armor.

Tarrant was out in the garden gathering herbs for Alannah when he noticed a trap coming up the road. He shielded his eyes, and gaped as he recognized the driver. "Anthony Farnham! What brings you to Marmoreal?"

Anthony reined Sally in, and nodded a greeting. "Tarrant, I come with strange and grave news. The Crimson Sea is all a-boil, and the fish are being killed. I saw the creature that was causing the damage. I must get to Mirana quickly, so if you will pardon me."

Tarrant was too startled to say anything, and he watched with disbelieving eyes as Farnham set off down the road. 'Who would want to kill fish?' He thought in bewilderment.

"Someone with a long and deep seated hatred for them", came the reply near his shoulder. Tarrant turned, and stared at Absolem. "Think, Hatter-who would have reason to hate fish, and who was notorious for being haughty and proud?"

Tarrant smirked. "You mean besides Chessur?"

"I resent that." Chessur said in a hurt tone, appearing on a branch above Tarrant's head. "I am quite fond of fish, and I may be proud, but that is my prerogative as a Cheshire Cat. No, Tarrant. It is not me. Nor is it Absolem. Think back to Alice's second visit here."

Tarrant frowned in thought, and his eyes flew open in shock as he reached a conclusion. "It couldn't be him! Could it?"

Chessur nodded gravely. "There is a good chance it is. And if he controls what I fear he does, he is even more dangerous than you think."

Tarrant gulped. "What does he control?"

Chessur sighed sadly. "The Jubbersnatch." Tarrant gave a shocked cry, and Chessur grinned savagely. "So you understand the danger."

Tarrant was about to answer when someone else spoke up.

"Can this creature be killed?"

Chessur turned to look at Stayne. "Yes, but it is not easy. It is controlled by a small box that holds its life force. As long as that box is intact, the Jubbersnatch is invulnerable."

Stayne nodded. "And what does the box look like?" Chessur frowned.

"It's black, and small. The person controlling the Jubbersnatch will have it with him at all times. So first you will have to get the box."

Stayne smiled grimly. "I have the feeling that is going to be easier said than done. Tarrant, you had better get that stuff back to Alannah quickly so she can start concocting her healing potion. Chessur, could you help?"

Chessur nodded, and he and Tarrant set off. Absolem, who had flown to a nearby flower, looked at Stayne in approval. "I must say, Stayne, you are quite the leader."

Stayne chuckled grimly. "What can I say? War changes us all."

Alannah watched as Tarrant dumped the basket full of herbs on the counter. "Nice job. Now, we are going to concoct a very potent healing potion, so follow my instructions exactly. Chessur, stay visible. It's unnerving talking to thin air." Chessur complied, and Alannah smiled. "Thank you. Now, Tarrant-hand me three sprigs of woods bane."

The Jubbersnatch returned from the White Sea, and gazed at Humpty. "All the fish are dead, Master. Do you have any other commands?" He waited as his master processed the information, and stared at the small box strapped to his side. It was so close to him…the Jubbersnatch reached out a claw, inching it towards the box.

Humpty jumped back, smiling evilly. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing, slave. You think that you can smash your box and be set free. But it won't work. You are going to be bound to me until death."

The Jubbersnatch shook his head. "No Master, I was not trying anything like that! I swear!"

Humpty frowned. "Well, I do not have time to punish you right at the moment. I have my third command for you. Fly to Marmoreal, and tell the Queen to come to the Chess Board Battle Field in two hours time. If she refuses, kill the young of the Court."

The Jubbersnatch nodded. "Yes Master." He said dully. He took off, and Humpty giggled with insane glee, and then turned to the creatures that stood in rows in front of him-the former Card Guards. After the death of the Boojum, they had once again been leaderless, and it had been easy for Humpty to pull him into his clutches. He spread his hands. "My Army! The time has come for me to get revenge on those that have wronged me! Prepare to march to the Chess Board!"

"Captain Stayne! There's a monster at the gate!" Stayne gaped at the young soldier that had come pelting into the barracks.

"What?"

The soldier nodded, frightened. "It is demanding to see the Queen. It says if she does not see him, he will begin killing."

Stayne nodded. "Thank you, Private. I will go and tell Mirana she has a visitor."

The Jubbersnatch watched as Mirana came gliding out of the palace. She made her way to the gate, and looked at him without fear. "I am here, Jubbersnatch. Say what you must."

The Jubbersnatch stared at Mirana and spoke in a flat tone. "My Master says to come to the Chess Board in two hours time. He will be waiting there with his army." With that, the Jubbersnatch flew off. Mirana turned to Stayne.

"Get the Army ready, and make sure their weapons are sharp. We march in one hour."

Stayne saluted, and ran to the barracks. 'I hope Alannah is done with the potions.'

Alannah sighed in relief as she capped the final bottle of potion. There were over fifty bottles, and the three of them had worked frantically. Alannah smiled at her helpers. "You two are wonderful assistants." She smiled at the look of pride on Tarrant and Chessur's faces. "Tarrant, in the closet in my room there should be a large haversack. Bring it out to me, please."

Tarrant obeyed, and Alannah began piling the bottles into the sack. When they were all in, she cinched it shut, and then shouldered it. "Now. Chessur, do me a favor and go find out if the White Army is moving out soon."

Chessur nodded, and then vanished. He returned a few moments later. "Your husband has given the order to march out in one hour. They are going to the Chess Board."

Alannah smiled. "Excellent. Tarrant, you had better go with Ilosivic. You'll be needed on the battle field."

One hour later, the White Army, along with Alannah, Mirana, and Tarrant, marched out the gates of Marmoreal, heading towards the Chess Board, and war.


	4. Chapter 4 Clash of Swords

Cracked Chapter Four

Clash of Swords

"The White Army is in sight, Master". The Jubbersnatch was perched on the top of the ruined castle, craning his neck to see into the distance. Humpty was on the stairs below, an eager smile of anticipation on his jagged features.

"Good, slave. Tell me, who is leading them?"

The Jubbersnatch gazed into the distance, and focused on the Captain. "It looks like a man with one eye. I'm not sure, but I would almost say he is the Knave of Hearts. Why would he be working for his enemy?"

Humpty frowned. "I couldn't say. How soon before the Army arrives, slave?"

The Jubbersnatch growled softly at the indignity of being called slave, but answered as politely as he could. "Five minutes, Master."

Humpty nodded, and then began pacing up and down the Board. "Why would the Knave be working for the White Queen? They are sworn enemies. What could possibly be his motive?"

One of the Cards spoke up. "He is a traitor. He betrayed the Red Queen years ago, and left her for dead. He has forgotten where his true loyalty lies. He has become corrupted by the insipid White Queen, and by that detestable trait known as love."

Humpty's jaw dropped in shock. "He is in love with the White Queen?"

The Card laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, no. He is in love, and married to, the Healer of the White Court. They have been married for many years now, and the Captain's loyalty to her is total. He is deeply in love with her."

Humpty grimaced. "Disgusting. Well, there is no time to worry about how far the Knave has fallen. The White Army is coming." He looked up at the Jubbersnatch. "Slave! Come down here. I wish to ride you in the battle."

The Jubbersnatch bristled. "Master, I will obey any command you give me, because I must. But I am not a pack animal! I will not allow you to…" he suddenly gave a squall of pain. Humpty had his box in his hands and was squeezing it hard. He looked up at the Jubbersnatch, cold rage on his face.

"You are nothing but a pack animal, and a slave. If you do not do as I tell you, I will make the pain so much worse. So make up your mind, slave!" He smiled in triumph as the Jubbersnatch flew down from the tower. "A wise decision. Now, no more disobedience."

"Yes, Master." The Jubbersnatch replied dully. He looked over the Board, watching as the White Army took up their positions. His eyes fell on a young woman who sat astride a grey horse. She was in front of the Knave, and he had his arms draped loosely around her. The Jubbersnatch wondered why he had been drawn to her, and then noticed something odd. The woman was unarmed. Instead, she had a large haversack slung over her shoulder. Nonetheless, the Jubbersnatch felt a slight sense of unease when he looked at her. He quickly averted his gaze, and instead focused on the foot soldiers.

Alannah frowned in puzzlement. She had noticed the creature staring at her, and had also sensed the unease that seemed to be rolling off it in waves. 'Why should I cause such unease in a creature like that?'

Stayne nudged her gently, bringing her out of her reverie. "You alright?" he asked quietly. Alannah nodded. Her eyes swept along the opposing army, and she had to bite back a laugh. She was moderately successful, but a small giggle did escape her. Stayne frowned at her. "What are you so amused about?"

Alannah said nothing, instead pointing to the Army, and Stayne looked-then chuckled in bemusement. "Card Guards. I wonder who managed to ensnare them this time."

The Jubbersnatch walked back to where Humpty was waiting, and knelt in front of him. Humpty mounted him, digging his heels painfully and forcefully into his sides. The Jubbersnatch yelped, and took to the sky.

He landed in front of the White Army with a dull thud. Mirana gazed at him, eyes betraying nothing. "Humpty Dumpty. I would have never thought you capable of such a deed."

Humpty laughed maliciously. "Is that so, White Queen? Well, you were quite wrong. Ever since my fall, I have sworn that I would get revenge on all of Underland for causing me to have to live as this…deformed creature! White Queen, if not for your Uncle I would never been forced to live like this! It was he who gave the order for his men to put me back together! You can see what a fine job they did!"

Mirana sighed. "I am not responsible for what my Uncle did. He thought he was doing what was right, and his men did the best they could. Humpty, you are blinded by your revenge. But you can still redeem yourself."

Humpty glared at her. "You tried that trick with your sister once, and she gave you the same answer I will-No. I have worked too hard for my plans to come to naught. So, White Queen, prepare for battle. Cards, ATTTAAAACCCCKKKK!"

The Cards charged, weapons drawn, and the White Army met the charge. Alannah quickly slid off Grey Star's back, allowing Stayne to charge into battle. She wove her way through the lines, making her way to the back. She felt something brush her cheek, and smiled. "Chessur, show yourself."

Chessur chuckled, and formed in the air in front of her. "How did you know it was me?"

Alannah grinned. "I know how your fur feels. Now that you're here, you can be my aide." She opened her haversack and handed him two bottles. "Here, you should be able to carry those. There's enough potion in one bottle for three soldiers. If you see anyone wounded, give them one drop of that, and they'll be cured. But don't give them anymore than one drop."

Chessur took the bottles, and nodded. "Aye, My Lady."

Alannah watched as he vanished, then turned her attention back to the battle. She quickly found Stayne amongst the fighters. He was battling two Card Guards at once, and Alannah briefly admired his skill before noticing that a Rook had been wounded. She grabbed a bottle from her haversack and dashed to its aid. "Hold still. I'm here to help you."

The Rook nodded weakly, and Alannah gently opened his mouth and poured a drop of the potion down his throat. "Swallow that." The Rook obeyed, and his wound closed up. The Rook smiled in gratitude at her.

"Thank you, Lady Stayne!"

Alannah smiled. "You are welcome. I have more wounded to tend to." She ran off, weaving between battlers, and knelt beside a pawn, once again administering her healing potion.

Stayne watched out of the corner of his eye as Alannah wove in and out of the battlefield, tending to the wounded, and marveled at her bravery. She seemed unconcerned by the fighting going on all around her. Stayne chuckled quietly, and then leapt back into the fray, dispatching two Card Guards with a sweep of his sword. He never noticed Humpty Dumpty slide off the Jubbersnatch and head towards where Alannah knelt.

Alannah was about to administer another dose of the potion to a Knight when she felt the blade of a sword against her throat. She froze in horror, and heard a voice full of insanity.

"Lady Stayne, I am going to ask you to drop that bottle you are carrying on the ground, and then I want you to stand up slowly."

Alannah complied, and then slowly stood. She had recognized Humpty's voice, but she realized that to say so would be catastrophic. Instead she adopted a tremulous tone of voice. "Who are you?"

Humpty cackled madly. "That is none of your concern, Lady Stayne. What I want you to do is get the attention of your husband. I don't care how you do it."

Alannah smirked in defiance. "And if I refuse? What will you do then, egg man?" She blanched as Humpty pressed his sword deeper into her throat, drawing a fine line of blood.

"Any more insolence, Lady Stayne, and I will have the Jubbersnatch tear you to pieces. Now, call your husband."

Alannah gulped, and then smiled savagely. "No."

Humpty growled in rage and released her. "Very well. Jubbersnatch! Come to your Master!"

The Jubbersnatch landed, and looked at him. "I am here, Master. What new command do you have?"

Humpty looked at Alannah. She glared back at him in clear contempt. "Give the order, Egg Man."

Humpty grinned madly. "Very well. Slave! You know the Knave of Hearts?" The Jubbersnatch nodded. "Good. My command is this. Kill him, and make sure he suffers before he dies."

Alannah gave a strangled sob. "No…"

Humpty turned to her. "Not so brave and contemptuous of me now, are you?"

Alannah couldn't answer him. She watched in horror as the Jubbersnatch landed in front of Stayne, and gave him a blow with his tail that sent him flying.

Stayne landed hard, the breath knocked out of his body. He lay gasping, and the Jubbersnatch came forward, claws bared. He swiped down, and Stayne quickly rolled out of the way. Again and again the Jubbersnatch struck, and Stayne managed to avoid the claws for a while. He scrambled to his feet, gasping in exertion, and the Jubbersnatch struck once again, and Stayne screamed as his shoulder was clawed open. He felt his arm go numb, and the Jubbersnatch swung his tail, catching Stayne in the head. Stayne went flying, and landed in a lifeless heap on the ground, blood flowing from the wound in his head.

The Jubbersnatch was about to deliver the killing blow when he heard a strange sound. It was low at first, but then it grew in volume until it seemed to pierce the air. He wasn't the only one who heard it-the two opposing armies had stopped fighting, so strange was the sound. They soon saw the source.

Alannah came walking forward. Her eyes were blood red, and she was growling in pure rage. She stalked towards the Jubbersnatch, growling and snarling, and he felt a surge of pure terror. He gulped, and began stammering. "Please, don't kill me! I had no choice! I had to obey Humpty Dumpty! He's the one that made me do this!"

Alannah cocked her head, and grinned evilly. She turned her mad gaze on Humpty, and grinned-and Humpty went pale with terror. Alannah walked up to him, and he started to speak. But before he could say anything, she had picked him up. She held him over her head, and then threw him as hard as she could.

Humpty had time to think about how badly he had messed up before he hit the hard stone of the battlefield and shattered into a million pieces.

Alannah smiled savagely at the sight. She spun around as she saw a shadow fall across her, and gazed at the Jubbersnatch in curiosity. He gazed sadly at her. "I don't know if you can understand me, but I want to ask a favor of you. There should be a small box among the remains of my former master. I want you to smash it."

Alannah frowned, and then went to where Humpty lay smashed. She picked up the box, turning it over in her hands, and then shrugged. She placed the box on the ground, took Humpty's sword, and sent it crashing down onto the box. The box shattered, and Alannah turned to the Jubbersnatch, who lay on the ground. She went over to him, and he smiled weakly. "Thank you." With that, he closed his eyes and died.

Alannah stared at him in mild curiosity, and then jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, snarling in rage, and Tarrant gulped. Alannah was keening at him, and he could see her body shaking. He grabbed her shoulders, and locked eyes with her, speaking softly. "Alannah. Come on, come back. You can't let your madness take over. Your husband has been hurt, and he needs you. Come back. Alannah, remember who you are. You are a Healer. You are strong, stronger than your madness. Come back."

Alannah slowly stopped trembling, and Tarrant sighed in relief as he noticed her eyes slowly seeping back to their natural brilliant green. She gave a keening wail, and Tarrant held her steady.

Alannah looked around the field, and gave another cry as she noticed Stayne lying prone on the ground. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" she ran over to him, and dropped to her knees.

"Please, please…" she reached out a trembling hand and felt for a pulse, sighing in relief as she felt it. But it was slow, and Stayne's breathing was erratic. Alannah moaned in anguish. Tarrant came forward, and without a word handed her a bottle of her potion. She stared at it for a moment in pure stupidity before gently forcing open Stayne's mouth and pouring it down his throat.

Nothing happened, and Alannah gave a cry of pure agony. She fell on him, sobbing. "Ilosivic, don't you dare leave me! I cannot live without you! I will be lost. Please, my love, don't leave me!"

Tarrant came forward, and was about to gently pry Alannah away when he noticed that Stayne's breathing had become steadier. He smiled in relief. "Alannah?" She didn't respond, and Tarrant tried again. "Alannah."

She spoke, her voice muffled by Stayne's armor. "What, Hatter?"

Tarrant smiled. "I think he's going to make it. He's probably going to be unconscious for a bit because of the blow to the head he took, but he's going to live."

Alannah spun around. "He...Oh, Thank Time!"

Mirana came forward, and Alannah felt a surge of shame. "Mirana, I…"

Mirana held up her hand. "Alannah, I know that you are about to apologize for letting your madness take over. But you do not need to. You were justified-your husband had been injured, and he would have been killed. I know you are adept at controlling your madness, but every once in a while everyone loses control. But think about this-even when you thought you were controlled completely by your rage and hatred, a small part of you still listened to Tarrant, and knew that your husband would need your skills, and your love."

Alannah gulped, nodding, and Mirana smiled. "So, apology accepted, and you had better get Ilosivic back to Marmoreal."

Alannah nodded, and whistled. Grey Star came trotting up, and knelt in front of her. Tarrant helped maneuver Stayne onto the saddle, and Alannah vaulted up behind him. "Grey Star, go carefully, but go quickly." She locked her arms around Stayne, and clucked the reins. Grey Star clambered to his feet and took off at a quick canter.

Mirana turned to the remaining Card Guards. "All of your Masters are dead. My sister, the Boojum, and now Humpty. I had thought once of asking you to join my ranks, but I see now that you are too easily swayed by promises of power, and that you are only loyal to those who would do evil. Therefore, I am banishing you from my Realm for all time."

One of the Cards spoke up. "You are sending us to the Outlands?"

Mirana shook her head. "The Outlands are a part of my Realm. I am Queen of Underland. You are being banished to Overland. You will be nothing but a pack of cards, unable to speak or move-fit only for humans to play with. You will forget you were ever living."

A wind sprang up, catching the Card Guards in its grip, and they screamed as they were sent flying. Tarrant watched grimly. 'Good riddance.'

The first thing Stayne noticed when he opened his eye was that it was dark. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying in a bed, covered with a sheet. The third thing he noticed was his wife curled up in a chair by the bed, sleeping. He smiled. "Been there long, love?"

Alannah's eyes flew open. "Ilosivic! You're awake!"

Stayne was about to answer her when she flew out of the chair and pounced on him, kissing him as hard as she could. Stayne responded, kissing back just as hard.

Alannah finally came up for air, and pressed her head against his. "I…I'm sorry." She whispered her voice hoarse. Stayne frowned.

"Sorry for what?"

Alannah looked at him, and then told him what had happened on the battlefield. Stayne smiled, and kissed her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here, and apart from a slight headache, I'm feeling quite marvelous. But I do have a question. How long was I out for?"

"Five hours."

Stayne's eye widened in shock. "And were you in that chair the whole time?" Alannah nodded, and he grinned. "Well, that simply won't do. You belong in this bed. Of course, simply being in it wouldn't be too fun either. Therefore…"

Alannah yelped in surprise as he flipped her onto her back, and smirked at her. "As I was saying, I think perhaps we need to make up for the five hours lost."

Alannah nodded eagerly.

_**Author's Note-One more chapter to go-the children come home. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Homecomings

Cracked Chapter Five

Homecomings

Stayne sighed happily, and pulled Alannah into his arms. He gently stroked her arm, smiling as she gave a low purr of satisfaction and nestled against him. She looked up at him, and he smiled. "Thank you for saving my life."

Alannah placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat for a few minutes before answering. "I almost didn't." she whispered quietly, and Stayne gaped at her in shock.

"What do you mean you almost didn't?"

Alannah gulped, tears in her eyes. "I let my madness take over. I broke my Oath, and killed Humpty Dumpty for what he did to you. But even after he was dead, I was still…It took Tarrant forcefully reminding me of my duties as Healer to bring me back from that. If he hadn't been brave enough to approach me, I may have become locked in my madness." She shivered violently, and turned away from him. Stayne watched as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alannah?" he asked, concerned.

"I have never lost control like that before. Even when Maxwell raped me, I still managed to hold on to my sanity. But today, I got a clear glimpse of what I am capable of, and just how dangerous I can be. You said once that you were nothing but an animal, but what about me? What am I? Am I worthy of being called human? Or am I nothing but a mad animal that has been reined in?"

Stayne sat up, and wrapped his arms around her. "Alannah, what you are is the woman I am still madly in love with. What you are is brave, smart, compassionate, passionate, gentle, beautiful, and strong. You are my perfect woman. I have shown you every side of my personality, and you have never once balked in your loyalty to me. Now, don't you think I'm capable of doing the same thing for you? It doesn't matter one whit what you did to Humpty, or how deep into your madness you fell on the field. I still love you, and I always will. Nothing in this world or the next will change my feelings for you."

Alannah turned to him. "I don't deserve a man as wonderful as you."

He chuckled. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." He yelped in shock as she smacked him upside the head. "Ouch."

Alannah glared at him. "Smart aleck." Stayne smirked at her, and she sighed in resignation. "You really are impossible."

He grinned, and then kissed her gently. "Am I one of your six impossible things?"

Alannah smiled. "You are all my impossible things. Do you want to hear them all?" Stayne nodded, and she leaned against him and began to count off on her fingers.

"One. I am married to Ilosivic Stayne. Two. I have two beautiful children by him. Three. He will never leave me. Four. The Knave of Hearts is mine. Five. We saved each other. Six. My husband is a fantastic lover."

Stayne mock frowned at her. "Only fantastic? Come on, love. You can think of a better word than that. How about…mind blowingly fantastic? Or even marvelous. Marvelous works too. Out of this world, amazing, wonderful, sensational…" he was cut off by Alannah leaping on him and kissing him into silence.

"You are all of those things, dear. Now, do shut up and kiss me." She ordered him, and he happily complied. He pulled her down, lying on his back, and held her steady as she hovered over him, eyes locked on his. He watched as she slowly lowered herself onto him, groaning in pleasure as they connected, heat to heat. He kissed her, hands running through her silken hair, and moved inside her, loving the sensation. Alannah moaned in her throat, and felt waves of pleasure run through her as she matched his rhythm.

Stayne shuddered and cried out as he climaxed. Alannah followed a few moments later, and collapsed on top of his chest, tracing it with her fingertips. He twitched. "That tickles, love."

"Sorry." She moved her hand to his shoulder, and traced the scar left by the claws of the Jubbersnatch, and Stayne winced. "That still sting?" she asked, and he nodded.

"But it seems to have healed pretty quickly. Whatever you gave me worked wonders."

Alannah smiled. "It does, doesn't it?" She paused, frowning as a thought occurred to her. "He thanked me."

Stayne glanced at her in puzzlement. "Who thanked you?"

"That…creature. The one that attacked you, he thanked me. I smashed the box, and I think that killed him-and he thanked me. Why would he thank me for killing him?" Alannah looked at Stayne, confused, and Stayne shook his head.

"I don't know."

"I do." Was the reply above their heads. Alannah and Stayne gawped in shock at Chessur, who was staring at them with a smug expression. Alannah found her voice first.

"How long have you been there, Cat?" she asked in a deadly calm voice. Chessur purred smugly, and Alannah gave a strangled cry of anger and threw a pillow at him. He vanished, and Alannah growled in frustration as the pillow went through him. "Stay solid so I can hit you!"

Chessur reformed his head, and looked pleadingly at Stayne. "Could you keep your wife from killing me for just a few minutes?"

Stayne chuckled. "Alannah, let him live. He's got something to say."

Alannah snorted in frustration. "Very well. Say your piece, Chessur, then Get. Out."

Chessur smiled. "The Jubbersnatch was a strange creature. That box that you smashed held his life force. Once it was destroyed, the Jubbersnatch had only seconds to live. But as to why he thanked you-he had been treated as nothing but a slave by Humpty, and he was beginning to rebel against him. Since Humpty's mind was so fragmented by madness, his control over the Jubbersnatch was beginning to wane. But as long as he had the box, there was nothing the Jubbersnatch could do but obey every order given. The Jubbersnatch knew the only way he could be set free was through death. That is why he thanked you."

Alannah frowned. "But why ask me to do it in the first place? He could have simply smashed it with his tail. Why ask me?"

Chessur sighed. "That I don't know. Maybe he saw how enraged you were and took advantage of your maddened strength."

Alannah smiled ruefully. "Maybe." She glared meaningfully at Chessur, and he gulped, and then vanished. "You had better be leaving the room!" Alannah yelled to empty air. She grinned smugly as she heard the sound of a Cheshire Cat leaving in a tall hurry. She sighed, and then turned to Stayne. "Thank Time he's gone. Now, where were we? Oh yes…"

Stayne chuckled as her lips met his.

The next morning, Stayne and Alannah were standing out on the steps of the palace, eagerly gazing off into the distance. Tarrant was with them, just as excited. Mirana had sent a carriage to Sullivan Hall to fetch Alice and the children and bring them back to Marmoreal.

Tarrant was the first to spot a flash off in the distance. He grinned in joy, and nudged Alannah, then pointed off in the distance. Alannah and Stayne looked, and grinned just as widely as Tarrant.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the palace, and even before it had fully stopped Katarina came leaping out, pelting as fast as she could towards her parents. Alannah met her charge, sweeping her up into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Oh, my girl, I am so glad to see you!"

Stayne had his own armful. Michael had climbed out after his sister and came toddling as fast as he could towards him, squealing in delight. Stayne scooped him up, and hugged him. "Hello to you too, lad."

Alannah ran up to them, and wrapped her arms around them both, kissing Michael on the forehead. "Oh my darling boy, how I missed you!"

Katarina sniffled. "Momma, is the bad thing over with?"

Alannah nodded. "It is."

Katarina nodded solemnly. "Good." She chuckled. "Look at Aunt Alice and Uncle Tarrant!"

Alannah looked, and laughed. Tarrant and Alice were greeting each other with great enthusiasm. "Don't forget to breathe, you two." Alice waved a hand at her, and resumed kissing Tarrant. Arianna and Josiah watched, giggling. Finally, they came up for air, and Tarrant turned his attention to the twins, giving them each a smacking kiss on the forehead. "Welcome back, my lovelies."

"Welcome back to all of you." Mirana came out of the palace, smiling at the families that stood on the steps. She smiled as her gaze swept over them, noticing how close they held each other. "Come on inside, and we will have a feast!"

"I just can't believe it was Humpty Dumpty." Tarrant had finished telling Alice who had been behind everything, and she had been rather shocked. The four of them were in the Staynes' cottage, resting after the great feast Mirana had thrown. Katarina and Michael were in their room, sleeping, and Arianna and Josiah were curled up in their parents' arms, snoring softly. "He seemed so clever when I met him. He explained what all the strange words in _Jabberwocky_ meant, and he recited some rather nice poetry to me. He was rather haughty, and I did find him to be a most unsatisfactory person, but really, I would have never thought him capable of…such things."

Alannah sighed. "Nobody would have. He was pride incarnate, and after his fall, both his pride and his mind were shattered beyond salvaging. He became bent on avenging the wrongs done to him-and his hatred would not allow him any respite. Now, not even the Queen's horses or the Queen's men will ever put Humpty together again."

Tarrant nodded. "True. Alice, dear heart, I think it is time we were heading home. We've got two very sleepy little ones, and unless I'm mistaken, you yourself are about to fall asleep."

Alice snorted. "Tarrant, I am not a bit…" she gave a cavernous yawn, and finished. "Sleepy." Tarrant laughed, and she glared at him. "However, Arianna and Josiah are no doubt ready for bed. So, Alannah, Ilosivic, good night to both of you."

After they left, Alannah walked to the door, locking it. She was about to turn and head back to the couch when she felt Stayne's lips on her throat. She sighed happily, and shivered as he spoke in a low rumble.

"I thought they'd never leave." He slid his hands up, gently cupping her breasts through her dress, and smirked as she groaned and leaned against him. "You know, I think we need to…celebrate yet another victory." He whispered.

Alannah whimpered in agreement, and Stayne swept her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

He placed her on the bed, and she pulled him down into a deep kiss. Stayne kissed her, undressing her slowly.

He wanted to make this celebration last.

The wind blew across the deserted battlefield, over the body of the Jubbersnatch, and picked up the smashed and pulverized remains of the egg once known as Humpty Dumpty, tossing them about in the air and scattering them to the four corners of Underland.

Humpty Dumpty would never be put together again.

THE END.


End file.
